Pensive Protection
by MadameHotaru.of.87
Summary: The summer following the Trio's sixth year will be a rocky one, leading only to an even more tumultuous autumn. Spoilers for HBP so the full summary is inside. Rated M for language and possibly adult situations later. HGSS


Pensive Protection

I don't own Harry Potter. There. It's been said. Please keep in mind that the word 'pensive', while sounding eerily like 'pensieve', does not mean 'bowl used for the storage of memories'. Thought we should clear that up first, thank you!

Hermione has been ostracized from the Golden Trio because she believes Severus Snape is an innocent man. Her beliefs will lead her to become his protector and him hers.

Chapter One: Tempers

Hermione Granger often prided herself in her ability to always know what to do in any situation. She loved the fact that she remained calm and cool under stress. Yet today was one of those few, dreadful days where logic evaded her and emotions crowded her clear-headed sight. 'Why must they be so stubborn?' she though angrily as she wiped tears from her over-heated, red face. 'He can't be a traitor, he just can't be'  
She threw herself down on the cot set up in Ginny's room, not bothering to remove the uncomfortably tight lavender dress robes she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding earlier that day. A peek through the pillows pulled over her face at the clock above Ginny's door corrected her; the wedding had been yesterday. It was later than she thought.  
The wedding had been beautiful and the reception equally entertaining, despite the robes that seemed two sizes too small for her. Yet it was the 'discussion' she had with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, sitting in The Burrow's living room that had procured her present state. Just before the end of their sixth year, the three had survived an attack on their beloved Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had lost their respected mentor, Professor Albus Dumbledore, to a curse manifested by the Potions Master, Severus Snape. 'Professor Severus Snape,' she corrected herself. Yet her correction brought another broken sob and a fresh wave of tears. 'Even under duress, I must be a know-it-all!'. However, it wasn't her overachieving that had sparked her heated argument with Harry and Ron. It was her belief in the innocence of a supposed murderer.

"The wedding was beautiful," Ginny commented blandly as she sat down in an armchair with a mug of tea well in hand. Her face was blank as she stared into the fire. Hermione knew the reason behind her friend's beige behavior and watched as that reason filed into the room behind Ron, their dress robes fluttering lightly in the summer breeze whooshing in from the open windows. The entire house was asleep after much celebrating save for the four, lending to the quiet that had become common between the friends. Ginny's comment, as emotionless as it was, had stirred unbidden thoughts and feeling in each of them; they knew what was all on their minds but dared not say it. 'The wedding would have been better if Dumbledore were still alive and Bill's face un-bandaged and smooth'. As had become custom, Ron broke the uncomfortable silence.  
"Yes, very beautiful." Harry tried a grin but only managed an uncomfortable pinch in his face.  
"Yea, and we all saw you staring at Fleur," he said, but the playfulness of the comment was lost in their nervous and unconvincing laughter. Centuries ticked by before Ginny set down her mug and stood. Harry looked up at her expectantly before turning his face away, trying to look uninterested; pretending that he did not want to follow wherever it was she might be going.  
"It's been a long day. Good night," she addressed them quietly. Their good night's echoed after. As she made her way up the criss cross stairs of The Burrow Hermione and Ron pretended not to notice the way Harry followed her moves with his bright green eyes. Instead, they occupied themselves with knitting and setting up a chessboard, respectively. The absence of Ginny's presence, as always, set Harry into a foul mood. Once she was out of sight, he looked eagerly for something to antagonize. He fell upon Hermione.  
"Still knitting for the House Elves?" he questioned, sneering in a way that would have put any Malfoy to shame. At first, the clicking of her needles and the wary face of Ron were all that answered him. Yet she soon looked up, unfazed.  
"Not quite. Ron asked me to make him a hat before we leave," she answered simply, referring to their expedition for the remaining Horcruxes as if it were a simple holiday excursion. Ron braced himself, figuring Harry would then turn on him next, knowing already that his friend was once again in one of his foul moods. Yet Harry kept his eyes fixed on their female comrade.  
"That's good. It's always good when someone gives up on a useless cause." Hermione flinched but it went unnoticed by her friends. She finished her next stitch and calmly set her work in her lap. Ron remained silent, unsure of what to do in his present situation. Harry's emphasis on the word 'useless' cleared away any confusion as to what he was really referring to. This conversation had been had before and had absolutely nothing to do with House Elves or their rights.  
"I believe he is innocent, Harry," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, beating him to the inevitable argument-fire-starter. Harry's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched the arms of his chair; his knuckles turned a blotchy white.  
"I saw him kill him. I saw it Herm"  
"Everyone thought Sirius was a murderer, what about"  
"Sirius didn't kill anyone! No one actually saw it! I did see"  
"But how do you know he's not really dead"  
"Damn it Hermione, weren't you at the funeral"  
"There was a funeral for Pettigrew too, wasn't there"  
"Don't you dare compare Dumbledore to that"  
"I wasn't, I'm simply"  
"Trying to protect someone that's not even good enough for a Dementor's Kiss!" Harry's face now matched his blotchy hands and he was now towering over Hermione's seated, short frame. Hermione's face was pink and her hands were shaky as she glared up at her long time friend. "He's not a House Elf Hermione, he's a murderer!" he bellowed.  
"You think I'm defending him because I think he's a worthy cause! He spared my life and Luna's, does that mean nothing to you!" she cried, flinging her knitting down and standing up.  
"He would have blown his cover if he had"  
"How! No one would have known with us down in the dungeons until he was gone anyway, there was nothing stopping him! No one would have known, not you, not Ron, not anyone"  
"Well it's a pity he didn't then Hermione, because now you've gone completely insane!" Hermione's face dropped and her eyes searched Harry's hardened ones.  
"Now Harry, that's not-" Ron started, slowly standing up to defend one friend from another.  
"Shut up Ron! How can you defend her? She's talking about Dumbledore's murderer!" Harry cried, turning on his other friend. Ron's face paled and he looked from Harry to Hermione.  
"I was just"  
"You were just nothing! Hermione, I don't…I can't believe you"  
"But Harry, if you would just think about it, Draco and Severus must be"  
"Must be the slimiest fuckers on this side of the planet"  
"Worse than Voldemort, Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet. Harry lunged unexpectedly for her and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Yes Hermione! Worse than Voldemort! He betrayed my parents t"  
"No! Pettigrew did!" Harry shook her violently.  
"NO! He told Voldemort about the prophecy! He told"  
"Harry stop it! You're hurting her!" Ron cried, finally stepping forward to protect Hermione. He pulled Harry's hands away from her, Harry clutched Ron's fists and pushed him away onto the sofa. Hermione took her moment free from Harry and backed away, behind where Ron lay sprawled looking up at this stranger. He stood there, breathing heavily, his eyes switching from Ron to Hermione. Brutal realization sunk in and he dropped to the rickety coffee table.  
"I…" he began but choked on his words. He lowered his head to his hands; his shoulders shook as he took a deep breath. Ron inched forward. Cautiously, he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"We know you didn't mean it, mate," he said, trying to console his best friend. Hermione let out an angry sob, brining the attention of the room to her.  
"Speak for yourself Ronald!" she cried. The two young men looked up at her. Her face was now red and her large brown eyes were wet with tears, her dress robes in disarray.  
"Hermione, Harry's under a lot of stress, we both know that and"  
"We're all under stress! It's bad for everyone! Why does he have to take it out on me"  
"Hermione, I didn't-" Harry started.  
"Yes you did!" she cried, tears pouring over her eyelids. Somehow, instead of making him feel more apologetic, her tears enraged him even more.  
"Well, you're the one supporting a murderer!" he cried, standing once again.  
"He's NOT! How can he be"  
"Because I SAW it happen"  
"ENOUGH!" Ron cried, jumping on the couch and spreading his arms to protect the two from each other. "Enough! You're both my best friends and this is NOT the time for us to break apart!" The room was silent save the heavy breathing of three friends slowly driving stakes into each other's hearts.  
"I'm sorry Ron," Harry stated simply, glaring at Hermione. "Sorry that she's too bloody stupid to see the obvious!" he growled as he stalked out of the room and pounded his way up the stairs.  
"That's right!" she yelled after him, her voice cracking. "Just leave like the coward you are!" The door to Ron's bedroom slamming two floors up was her only answer. Huffing, she turned back to Ron.  
"Hermione, you ought to lay off of him"  
"Lay of him, you say? I don't believe he killed him Ron and it's not my fault that Harry can't control his temper!" Ron approached her, his eyes burning.  
"I don't agree with you Hermione and I don't think Harry's handling his disagreement the right way." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ron held up his hand.  
"Let me finish. He's under a lot of stress"  
"We ALL are"  
"But WE don't have to kill Voldemort!" Hermione was momentarily stunned. She had never heard Ron say HIS name before with such conviction. She looked away, her face returning to its normal pallor but her heart rate still high.  
"He wants me dead," she whispered. Ron moved closer and gently pulled her by the arms into a hug, a bemused look on his face. He stroked her hair and rocked her slightly, enjoying the feel of her next to him.  
"You-Know-Who wants us all dead," he finally whispered into her ear. Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed him away angrily, glaring at him for his blindness.  
"Not him! Harry! Harry wants me dead!" Ron, instead of growing angry or even quiet at her statement, simply laughed. He laughed at her like a father would laugh at something his young daughter had said.  
"No he doesn't," he said grinning, trying to pull her to him again. "He didn't mean that, silly"  
"Some joke then, huh?" she whispered venomously, tears welling in her eyes again. As viciously as she could, she ripped her hand away from his grip. She turned on her heel and tore out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time. She was trying to escape Ron with his warm arms and stupidity. She was trying to avoid Harry with his cold grip and hateful temper.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, no Severus yet, I know; but we have to set the stage for our favorite act you see! Review please, and I'll send you some lovely Scone Sconces, courtesy of the Lone Butterfly! (They make me laugh, they're such a great pick me up!) :D 


End file.
